


Beast

by chuunibyao



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fuwa fuwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuunibyao/pseuds/chuunibyao
Summary: In which Victor realizes he's created something similtaneously dangerous and beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really torn between fluffy cute boyfriends aesthetic and also yuuri messing tf out of victor  
> i'm in too deep

Yuuri never failed to surprise him. 

Whether it was with an extra rotation on his axel, added fluidity to his sequences, his student had managed to alight Victor's heart more than he might have cared to count.

That being said, he wasn't exactly prepared for when it came _off_ the ice.

The first few, fleeting moments wherein Yuuri would catch his gaze, holding him in place with a sort of power Victor would venture to call near magic; he would find himself paying less attention to the technical aspect of his program, instead turning his attention to the way he'd _move,_ the way his fingers would dance against his body, the way his slim waist would twist, treating him to a glimpse of that soft curve - _and so on._

It'd become rather escalated as each day passed - an embrace that lasted a bit too long, a touch that seemed a bit too intentional, an overall lack of personal space, and of course -

_"Keep your eyes on me, Victor."_

He'd noticed of late that the previously shy, skittish young man had been becoming more sure of himself, confidence blooming with the victories along the way. Victor, initially, had been proud, if not a little .. troubled.

There was a sort of .. longing, he had, to replace the hands on Yuuri's hips with his own, to tug the boy closer, closer; to hear his name pass those lips. 

He supposed, given the current situation, that he'd really been rather lucky.

"The only one who can satisfy you, Victor.." The weight on his lap shifts, hands smaller than his own pressed against his chest, ".. is me, you know."

He swallows thickly, captivated by the sheer _passion_ that Yuuri's showing him now. It gives him a tingle that runs up his spine, a pleasant sort of buzz that causes the hands on Yuuri's waist to draw him closer. He was relieved he had at least enough sense to reach the bed in the hotel room - the last thing he needed was a bruised skater turned black and blue via the unforgiving wall.

"You only need .. to watch me." Yuuri's breath was heavy, coming in heated puffs that complimented the flush tinting his skin. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Victor's bare shoulder; pulling at his shirt to expose more skin. 

Victor hums, pushing Yuuri's jacket up slightly, letting his own hands wander. The shiver he receives in return draws a smile, as he moves closer; brushing his lips against Yuuri's ear.

"You're right," The grip on his shirt tightens, "You're so beautiful, Yuuri, I can't take my eyes off of you." 

"A-Ah.." His ears are red. _Cute._

He pulls back, trailing a hand to rest beneath Yuuri's chin, levelling his gaze as he speaks once more, before closing the gap between them;

"My love, rest assured, the only one I want .. the only one who can captivate me so effortlessly .. is you."


End file.
